


The Dragon's Curse

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Curses, Dragons, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Endings, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, M/M, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Self-Esteem Issues, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Dragons are hedonistic creatures, they thrive on pleasure and indulgence, and, as Yuri learns the hard way, they get quite offended when they see someone denying themselves the opportunity to have those things just because they fear rejectionIn fact they feel SO offended they're willing to curse a guy over it- great....





	The Dragon's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> For day 12- Dragon

Once upon a time, far off in a northern village, there lived a young farmer named Yuri

And Yuri.... Yuri thought of himself as plain looking, on a good day, and flat out _hideous_ on a bad day

He didn't think himself to have any special talents or gifts, he didn't think of himself as having any qualities that were particularly respectable or even _good_

Yuri pretty much sucked as a person, in Yuri's own personal opinion

Wich was exactly why he had zero shots with the unbelievably gorgeous man of his dreams

Viktor Nikiforov, the most talented and well decorated demon hunter in their village's entire history, had everything that Yuri lacked and more

He was strong and brave and confident, he was smart and kind and compassionate, and he was _beautifull_

Oh gods... oh _gods_ he was just so _beautifull_

Hair as silver as a sword, lips as pink as freshly fallen cherry blossoms, and eyes as blue as the sky on an early winter morning

He wasn't a man, he was a _god_

And Yuri was helpless against him

But the thing was that Yuri could never have Viktor- atleast, not in his own personal opinion

Because Viktor was a god and Yuri would be lucky just to get by with "average", or atleast so he personally thought

Yuri wouldn't say he was _content_ to watch Viktor from afar, but he was _resigned_ to it

.....

Right up until he wasn't

Until- because life wasn't already cruel enough- Yuri stumbled upon Viktor bathing beneath a nearby waterfall

He had been out gathering wild berries for a pie for his mother when he had taken a wrong turn and gotten lost, that was when he found the waterfall, and the living artwork sitting beneath it

Yuri had never felt such an intense longing for anyone or anything as he had felt fo Viktor in that moment

And he wasn't the only one who felt that longing, that deep, desperate pining

Not long after he initially saw Viktor under the waterfall, another creature made it's self well known to the equation- a _dragon_

Dragons are well known for being hedonistic beings, who appreciated pleasures of the flesh, and to see Yuri denying himself something as basic as sexual pleasure was nothing short of _offensive_ to the dragon, who rose from the water where he usually rested the moment Viktor left

_"Yuri Katsuki,"_ the voice of the dragon boomed

_"You refuse to allow yourself even the simplest of earthly pleasures, your self-denial is an insult to my kind, who value the pleasures of the flesh, thus I shall set a curse upon you, that for each time you deny yourself what you seek, a part of you will take on the form of a dragon, until slowly, you become a dragon in full, unless you give yourself what you so deeply desire,"_

"No!" Yuri shouted fearfully

"Please, Mr. Dragon, I'm begging you! I'm not denying myself, I'm just avoiding the inevitable rejection that will come from trying-"

_"But how will you know if you do not try?"_ reasoned the dragon

Yuri's expression was flat

"Trust me, I know,"

The dragon shook his head, not nearly impressed with the reaction

_"You know little, as do most humans, and so the curse shall be,"_

There was then a gust of wind and smoke, surrounding Yuri in a small tornado around him, but when the smoke and wind dissipated, the dragon was gone, and Yuri....

Yuri felt exactly the same as he did before

Perhaps, he figured, the curse didn't take

He hoped, but to no avail

Later that day when he returned to the village and caught sight of Viktor once more, he found his heart racing, the desire to touch him, to speak to him, to simply _be_ with him, was absolutely overwelming, but when he turned away from his crush, he felt an icy cold sensation rush through his arm, and when he rolled up his sleeve, he saw a bright blue scale shimmering against his skin

That was how it began

It started with a few scales here and there, but within only a matter of days, it began to grow far worse

Before long, "a few scales" turned into full blown patches, his teeth changed shape and turned into fangs, his nails grew into claws and his ears shifted into little points, but what really took the cake was what happened after two weeks of living with the curse

When Yuri grew _wings_

Until this point, he had been living with the curse in secret, managing to cover up his afflictions with cloaks and gloves and keeping his face lowered or his mouth covered when talking to people, but when the wings hit, there was simply no hiding them

It happened so suddenly, one night when he saw Viktor talking to the village mid-wife- Mila- and began to grow jealous

His desire for Viktor grew beyond that of a typical crush, with his jealousy mixed into things, it became more and more potent, until out of nowhere, right there in the middle of the village, wings sprouted from his back

They tore through his cloak and exposed not only the wings, but several other dragon features as well

And people _saw_

They saw the ugly truth of who Yuri was- of _what_ Yuri was

Strangers saw, freinds sew, family saw....

And Viktor....

Viktor most _definitely_ saw

"Monster!!" cried one villager

"Demon!!!" shouted another

Yuri didn't stick around for any further accusations, he couldn't stand to

Instead he flew off, away from the village and into the woods, where he hoped he would be safe from the wrath of the people he once loved and trusted

He didn't know where to go from there though- not literally or metaphorically

The reputation as a demon would follow him, he knew it wouldn't just fade from the minds of the villagers overnight, so he had to get used to being outcasted and shunned from his home sooner rather than later

Unable to return there though, and unable to take up residence in any normal village- as they would all know his horrible truth as well, and likely claim him to be a monster worthy of extermination even faster than his own village had been- so where was left for him to go?

Perhaps he could just live in the woods

Not _these_ woods, he would almost certainly be hunted down and slaughtered in such a familiar location, but just woods in general

It was as he was thinking this and beginning to come up with a plan for his new outdoor lifestyle, that he heard a very familiar voice calling out to him

_"Yuri!! Oh Yuri there you are! I was so worried!!!"_

Oh no, Yuri recognized that voice, it belonged to only one person....

_Viktor_

"Yuri!! Are you ok!?"

And suddenly the voice was closer than ever, spooking the poor little farmer as the demon-slayer approached him

"V-Viktor....?"

"Oh Yuri.... are you... who did this? Who cursed you?"

Oh, so he knew it was a curse....

That was comforting, right?

"It... it was a dragon.... w-why.... why are you here Viktor?"

Yuri couldn't believe this, the first conversation he was having with Viktor Nikiforov and it was wile he was half-dragonized hiding in the woods

Why was his life this way?

"I came to help you," Viktor frowned, taking a step closer

"Some of the villagers think you're a demon... they want me to slay you... but I know that isn't the case, nothing evil could ever possess your heart Yuri,"

"W-What? How do you- .... how do you know me well enough to just assume that? How do you even know who I am in the first place?"

It was surprising enough that Viktor knew him by name, but the rest....

"Are you kidding me?" Viktor asked with a slight laugh, stepping closer and closer still

"You're Yuri Katsuki!! The cutest farmer in the entire village! And ah... to be perfectly honest.... I've had a crush on you for the longest time," Viktor mused, face red, as he reached out for Yuri's hand

"Y-You............ _what_!?!"

"I-I know you're a little out of my league but-"

"_I'm_ out of _your_ league!? Viktor you have it all wrong! _You're_ the one who's out of _my_ league! Y-You're strong, and smart, and brave and kind.... and so, _so_ beautifull.... what kind of qualities could I possibly have that you want anything to do with?"

Viktor blinked, utterly and completely surprised by that question

"... What are you talking about? Yuri... you're amazing!!" he insisted

"You're so sweet and lovely!! Kind and and gentle and generous, strong-minded and opinionated, smarter than anyone I've ever met and just as brave and loyal.... and as far as beauty goes.... I can say with absolute certainly that there is no one more beautifull than you in the entire universe,"

Yuri could feel his eyes starting to water, his heart beating fast, his lip trembling....

"Y-You...... you really..... _really_.... believe all of that?" he breathed softly

"What? .. Darling... ofcourse I do!" Viktor laughed, gently cupping Yuri's face

"I have for the longest time, I've _loved_ you for the longest time.... I've just always been too afraid to say anything,"

"Afraid?"

"Of rejection, but if you aren't rejecting me-"

"I would NEVER reject you Viktor,"

Even the _thought_ of such a thing was absolutely ludicrous to him

"Then... you won't mind if I do this?"

Carefully, Viktor leaned down, his lips brushing gently against Yuri's, and Yuri felt as though his body was alit with fireworks- in the _best_ of ways

He pressed forward, his heart racing with excitement as he carefully wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck and finally, _finally_, allowed himself to indulge in what he had wanted for so very long

A kiss

When they finally pulled back from eachother, Viktor looked _ecstatic_

"Yuri!!! You're back to normal!!"

"I-.. am...?"

Surely enough, when he looked down at his hands, there were no scales or claws... and when he felt around his face, there were no pointed ears or fangs...

His wings were gone too

He really _was_ back to normal

"You are!!! It must have been true love"s kiss at work again! Oh just like all the fairytales say!!"

True love's kiss, perhaps....

Or Yuri finally taking the dragon's advice and letting himself indulge in what he wanted from the beginning, hard to say really

But for what he would tell Viktor and the village and their future children?

"Yeah," he promised softly

"True love's kiss,"


End file.
